free_animefandomcom-20200223-history
Iwatobi High School
Iwatobi High School (岩鳶高校 Iwatobi Kōkō) is a high school attended by most of the main characters of the anime series Free!. School Members Teachers *Miho Amakata - Classic Literature TeacherEpisode 1 *Male Teacher - Unknown position 2nd year Students *Chigusa Hanamura *Gou Matsuoka *Nagisa Hazuki *Rei Ryugazaki 3rd year Students *Haruka Nanase *Makoto Tachibana Classes Class 2-1 Class 2-1 is the class that both Haruka and Makoto are part of. The homeroom teacher of class 2-1 is Miho Amakata. Uniforms Boys The school's usual uniform for boys consists of light brown trousers, a white shirt with a necktie colored in the years' respective color (1st year-''red'', 2nd year-''green'', 3rd year-''blue''), dark gray blazer and shoes of boys' own choice. During the spring and summer, school's summer uniform for boys consist of gray trousers, a white shirt with a dark gray collar, a dotted necktie colored in the years' respective color (1st year-''red'', 2nd year-''green'', 3rd year-''blue'') and shoes of boys' own choice. Girls The school's usual uniform for girls consists of light brown skirt, a white shirt with a bow tie colored in the years' respective color (1st year-''red'', 2nd year-''green'', 3rd year-''blue), dark gray blazer, socks and shoes of girls' own choice. During the spring and summer, school's summer uniform for girls consist of gray skirt, a white shirt with a dark gray collar, a dotted bow tie colored in the years' respective color (1st year-''red, 2nd year-''green'', 3rd year-''blue''), socks and shoes of girls' own choice. Clubs Swim Club Members of the swim club and affiliated people: The Iwatobi Swim Club was founded by swimmers Haruka Nanase, Makoto Tachibana, and Nagisa Hazuki with Gou Matsuoka as manager and Iwatobi High School classical literature teacher Miho Amakata as faculty advisor. Rei Ryugazaki later joined as another swimmer, because the club needed four swimmers to participate in events, such as a joint practice with the Samezuka Academy swim team. Iwatobi High School would not fund the Swim Club until it had accomplished something, which prompted the club to train for competitions. After winning a relay and qualifying for a regional competition, the club was praised by the school and encouraged to aim for nationals. The club's mascot is Iwatobi-chan, a penguin. Art Club Art club is first introduced in the second episode when Haruka, Makoto and Nagisa were trying to make a nice poster for Iwatobi Swim Club so they can find another member to join them. So far, only four members (3 second years, 1 third year) are shown to be in this club. They all wear glasses and are fascinated by Haruka's art skills. Track Club Members of the swim club and affiliated people: Rei was a member before joining the Swim Club. Judo Club Though the Judo club itself is not shown in the anime, the school uses an old banner from when the Judo club went on to regionals to congratulate the Swim Club, by replacing the word Judo with Swim. Episode 9 References pl:Liceum_Iwatobi Category:Locations Category:Schools Category:Iwatobi Town